


Moon

by Crunchysunrises



Series: Luminescence [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: fic_promptly, Community: kink_bingo, Community: naruto_meme, F/M, Hot Weather, M/M, Moon, Ninja, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchysunrises/pseuds/Crunchysunrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayate and Genma are willing to expand their wartime coupling to a wartime threesome... provided Yugao is willing to share her cold weather gear with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Moon  
>  **Fandom:** Naruto  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Content Notes:** None  
>  **Disclaimer **:**** I have no rights to or within the Naruto franchise, copyright, character or trademark. This is for fun, not profit.  
>  **Summary:** Hayate and Genma are willing to expand their wartime coupling to a wartime threesome... provided Yugao is willing to share her cold weather gear with them.  
>  **Additional Notes:** Fulfills the “wild card - temperature play” square of my Kink Bingo card, the "Hayate/Genma - moon" prompt on naruto_meme, and the “any, any, Trinity” prompt on fic_promptly.

When Hayate wants him, he tilts his head just so and saunters away from the fire’s light, leaving Genma to do as he desires. Genma always makes his excuses, ignores their comrades’ smirks, and follows Hayate into the sweltering darkness. Genma allows Hayate to lead him astray like the will o’ the wisp that Hayate is named for. It is wartime, they are young, and they may both be dead tomorrow.

Their frantic union – against smooth side of an enormous bamboo shoot, in a pool of warm water, against the rough trunk of a stunted tree – is witnessed by the moon.

In the morning, they wear the marks of their rendezvous: mosquito bites, scrapes, scratches, and self-satisfied smirks.

 

Land of Ice is freezing cold and everyone in Konohagakure no Sato’s army (except for that snotty brat Hatake Kakashi, who sleeps in a dug out den with an enormous pack of dogs,) triples up when they sleep, sharing sleeping gear and body heat. Genma and Hayate start out as a pair; their gear layered one around the other.

At night, after a quick dinner around the campfire with the others, Genma carries Hayate off, like the hurricane that he is named for. He drags Hayate into their double-layered sleeping bag, Hayate shaking against him with cold and laughter.

They duck their heads under the sleeping bag and zip themselves inside, hiding from the miserable cold and the light of the moon. Their unions are fumbling and infrequent, mostly because they are too cold to remove their clothes and their hands are too chilly to put anywhere sensitive.

When the new transfers come in, Genma and Hayate invite Yugao to join them. (And add her sleeping gear to theirs.)

In the close, warm darkness of their shared (and tightly zipped) sleeping gear, Genma, Hayate, and Yugao get to know each other intimately.

 

Yugao is at her best after dark, which makes her an ideal (if inexperienced) assassin. While Genma and Hayate are part of the line, fighting their way step by step across country, Yugao is sent out with Hatake to eliminate undisclosed targets. Ignoring the biting cold, Hayate and Genma always stand at the edge of the camp and watch them go, two shadows in the moonlight.

When Yugao and Hatake are gone, Hayate and Genma return to the fire, eat dinner, and go to bed, quiet and worried. Yugao is a good shinobi and Hatake is a great but Hatake is rigid and remorseless. Everyone knows that he would sacrifice a teammate in a heartbeat to assure the success of the mission.

They look for Yugao every day and at night lie in shivering darkness (and pretend to sleep), waiting for the tug of zipper against fabric and the blast of cold as she joins them.

When Yugao returns, usually after dinner and always freezing cold, she jams her icy hands and half-frozen feet against their shivering bodies.

Hayate’s shrieks are always delightfully girlish. (Genma’s shouts are much more manly. Obviously.)

They snuggle against her, briskly rub her hands in theirs, and stroked their feet up and down against her feet and calves, tangling themselves into a warm, exhausted knot. Then they touch her, feeling for bandages or hidden injuries. Sometimes that leads to fooling around a bit before they drift off, other times they fool around a bit before they fall asleep.

 

Like her namesake the moon flower, Yugao loves the moon. She cannot get enough of it, apparently. During peacetime she takes up moon viewing and insists that their apartment have a skylight, preferably in the bedroom.

Genma thinks that she should have had enough of it during the war. Hayate says that she sees enough of it on her missions, which are still mostly done by moonlight and with Hatake, who somehow got more bearable before the war’s end.

Hayate occasionally worries to Genma and Yugao that the war has irreparably damaged them all. It is the only way that he can imagine anyone having become used to Hatake, much less having learned to like him.

Genma feels no shame in admitting that he is grateful that some good things – his relationship with Hayate and Yugao, Hatake’s new attitude – came out of that whole mess, because as far as he can tell all of that fighting, bleeding, and dying has not change a damn thing.

Yugao swats at them both and calls them horrible.

“You just don’t know him!” she protests. “I like Kakashi-senpai!”

“Deranged,” Hayate loudly whispers to Genma, only to be swatted again.

When Yugao swats Genma too, he yelps, “What’d I do?”

“You stood next to him,” Yugao said primly.

It seems like a fairly shaky reason to Genma but he chooses not to argue the point.

 

They move into a little corner apartment in a battered brick building covered in trailing ivy. The bathroom is dismal, the kitchen is practically nonexistent, and they have to troop up five flights of stairs to get to it.

But the bedroom has a skylight.

That’s all that matters.


End file.
